Awake
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: It's a disease. Insomnia. Because without the sound of her heartbeat reminding me…I would never sleep again. -Oneshot-


A/N: Wow, I actually wrote a short one-shot…a miracle people…a miracle. This could be considered a **sequel** to my two-shot **Promised**, but it also doesn't have to be.

So pick and choose?

Yosh! Did you guys know there is a movie called Uzumaki? Lol, it sounds seriously lame, but I was like insanely excited. I'm retarded, but hey it's a gift! And what is the movie about you ask? Swirls….that possess people…and kill them…and turn them into snails…YES SERIOUSLY LAME! But all the same it has my Naruto-kun's name in it! ~Kyaa! Apparently it is based off a manga, that I saw in my school…that also looks lame….

Hohoho!

**Beta: **_All I can really say is that I'm honoured to be betaing for one of my favourite authors on FF(dot)net, and I do hope you enjoy this piece; it is fairly simple, but carries a deeper underlying message that really touches the reader. And like Sasuke-kun (in this fic), I too have insomnia, so I know what this is like. I hope you can enjoy this as much as I have.  
~Sasukeluva 4eva~_

**Disclaimer**….If you couldn't tell, I don't own Naruto…because Sasuke would be dead…and Naruto would be Hokage…Shikamaru would be in every chapter…Hinata would win Naruto's love…Sakura would actually have a definite love interest…Tobi would be funny again…Danzou would stop creeping me out (even in death)…Sasuke would die a horrible painful death (oh wait I said that already! Oh well!)—so yes I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My eyes flashed open; the red tomoes of my sharingan spinning wildly. My body already knew of the absence of the body beside me and my eyes quickly took in the form of the figure about to get off the bed from across me.

It didn't take me long to recognize the figure as my wife.

I didn't reach for her; instead I quickly used my eyes to surveillance the home and search for any intruding chakra patterns in our home and the Uchiha district. I could only see her flittering chakra with my kekkei genkai. I knew she was safe and so I let her get off the bed and walk to where she wanted to go.

But I followed ever slight movement she made as she headed in the direction of the bathroom.

I did another quick scan of the house, before I reluctantly deactivated my sharingan; using my normal senses instead to keep track of the house.

I heard the bathroom door close softly. Obviously Sakura was trying her hardest to not wake me.

I had only returned from my ANBU mission this night and I was completely exhausted. The strain of battle and watching out for the lives of my team had taken its toll on my physical state, but it was mostly the fact that I suffered from insomnia.

I wasn't able to sleep on missions.

It wasn't that I was overly paranoid of being attacked in the night and it didn't allow me to find sleep while travelling, but rather it was because _she _wasn't there.

I couldn't sleep without Sakura by my side.

The minute she slipped away from my side I awoke, ready to strike down an enemy. Tsunade had prescribed me medicine, but it didn't help much with my sleeping patterns and during missions I couldn't risk the drowsiness. So I always spent the weeks, the days that I spent away from my wife without sleep.

When I returned, I still could only find myself drifting off to sleep when she was beside me and in my arms. That way I could feel that she was safe, that she was with me. That way I could feel her heartbeat and know that I was not going to lose another important person once again.

My arms stayed still in the place at which I had once held her in my sleep. I wanted her next to me again. When I was not away on missions, I was almost always at her side. She might have protested before that day, but she never voiced against my attention to her now.

I listened to the sound of the toilet flushing and the faucet running. I might have gotten up and waited for her to return, but I knew she would crawl straight back into bed. She always did. It didn't stop me from however wanting to once again survey the house for any intruders.

I held back the overwhelming urge though because I knew that however much I wanted to keep her away from everything and anything that could harm her, she was strong enough to protect herself.

Although she was no longer an active ninja, it didn't mean that she no longer knew how to fight. Plus, I was one-hundred percent sure that no one but myself and my wife were in the house.

The water turned off and there was a soft ruffling of fabric before the bathroom door creaked open again. I saw her walk slowly out of the bathroom. She walked slowly and I knew that it was part because she was clumsy and part because she had hoped that I would not have stirred the moment she had gotten up.

She was foolish; nothing had changed in the last two years and I had to wonder why she thought it would now.

When she got close enough to the bed, she stopped and I could tell she was gazing at me. I figured she would have noticed my eyes watching her, but the darkest of the room and the own darkness of my eyes supposedly kept her from noticing me.

She lifted the covers up slowly and climbed into bed without making a single sound.

She squealed when my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against my chest.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I grunted in reply, pushing my noise into the back of her neck; already beginning to feel sleep flood around me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! I know that—"

I pulled her tighter against me in my attempt to feel more of her warmth. I turned my head slightly so that I could speak into her ear.

"It's fine, Sakura."

She started to turn around and face toward me, but I grabbed onto her softly and kept her in place.

"Tsunade told you to sleep on your left side, remember?"

I let one of my hands drift toward Sakura's stomach and gently placed it over the enlarged area. My fingers also touched the outlining of the large scar that nearly covered the entire area. I couldn't help but automatically stiffen against the contact, but controlled my reaction and stroked her belly gently.

Sakura nodded slightly, but seemed upset about not facing me.

Without completely removing all contact from her, I had myself facing her brilliant emerald eyes in only a second. Her eyes widened slightly at first, but she had long since grown used to my fast reflexes. Her face buried itself in the crook of my neck.

"Are the meds still not working, Sasuke-kun? I thought that Tsunade had prescribed something with more strength?"

"She did."

It was silent for a moment.

Sakura's hand moved toward my own that was still gently running circles across the marred skin. She placed her smaller one over mine and stroked the skin of my hand. I could feel the texture of healed burn marks on her calloused hand.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I mean..It's been two years." Her hand moved to the scar that covered her abdomen. "I don't think…maybe you—"

"Shut up Sakura." I interrupted her coldly. She stiffened and I instantly regretted speaking harshly to her, but I had known that she wanted to request that I see a shrink, and nothing would ever change my mind about seeing one.

She didn't speak again for a while. I almost had figured that she had fallen asleep, but then her voice broke the still air of the room.

"Sasuke, it's not healthy. The others tell me that you never sleep on missions, and I know that you can't take the meds while on the field, but…you can't keep going for weeks without ever sleeping." She continued without pause in her attempt to keep me from interrupting her.

"It's not healthy for you to do that. Have you ever seen yourself when you come home from a mission? You can barely stand when you walk through the front door! Sasuke-kun, it's been two years and—"

I grabbed her chin with my free hand and titled it so that she was forced to look at me. I tried to keep my rage under control, but the underlying anger was still present in my voice when I spoke.

"I almost lost you that day Sakura. You died in front of me on the operation table! The fact that you were able to stabilize again was a miracle! How do you expect me to forget that after two fucking years?"

I grabbed her hand that was draped over mine and brought it in front of her face.

"Can you not see the burn mark on your hand?"

I quickly dropped it and reached for her shirt—one of my blue t-shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back—that she was wearing. I pulled it over her belly and all the way up to her bra. I touched the most prominent scar on her body. The one that was the size of a fist and covered half of her abdomen area.

"What about this Sakura?"

I moved my hand slightly and touched the long and thin red line that started at her opposite hip and stretched diagonally all the way to the underside of her breast. Just another one of the scars that came from one event.

"How can I ever forget how I almost lost you? How can I ever sleep when I don't know that you are alive? That maybe your life has finally been taken from me forever!"

I turned my head to look away from her. She trembled slightly in my arms, but I was unable to comfort her at the moment when I felt like I could kill someone. It was only when I heard her sniffle that I looked at her crying face.

"I know…" She whispered and I could tell she was desperately trying not to break down into sobs.

"I know how hard it was for you after that…I know. Why do you think that when you told me that you wanted me to stop being a ninja, I agreed without a fight? Why do you think I didn't try and get involved with Konoha's affairs? Why do you think I willingly stopped working at the Hospital when I found out I was pregnant? Why do you think I gave up so many things?"

She clutched my shirt as her shoulders started shaking from the force of her sobs. My momentarily paralyzed arms finally wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against me. I whispered her name, trying to calm her, but she continued speaking.

"I love you so much! I gave up so many things that I loved doing, simply because I love you! But Sasuke…I don't want to lose you either. I know that being a ninja is a part of you, and I would never want you to stop, but I just can't bare the fact that you go out on Missions without any sleep! I'm always so afraid that you won't be fast enough at some point; that you won't come back one day. I've given up so much for you Sasuke! Why can't you just do one thing for me? Just see if it helps? Please Sasuke-kun."

I crushed her lips against mine, kissing her hard. She responded quickly, but I was the one that pulled back.

"Sas—"

"I'll do it; stop crying, Sakura. It's fine. Everything is fine. It's not good for him if you get this upset. I'm sorry for getting angry."

I kissed one of the remaining tears away from her eyes and gently lowered my head onto the pillow. I used one of my hands to pull her shirt down again. My hand went back to where our son was growing and stroked the skin there again.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

I pushed my body closer to hers, wrapping my arms around her waist and keeping hold of it so that she would continue to sleep on her side the entire night. Sakura reached with her left hand for my face and the smooth skin stroked my cheek affectionately.

"Go to sleep Sasuke-kun, I'm here."

My eyes closed and I moved my head so that it lay on her breasts. She rubbed her hands through my hair for a while and the action brought me into a calming place. I fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat that reminded me that she was alive and that I would never let her go.

XxXxXxXxX

_It's a disease. Insomnia. Because without the sound of her heartbeat reminding me…_

_I would never sleep again._

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

I always liked the simplicity of this…it's just Sakura waking up in the middle of the night to pee (pregnancy does that to people) and then a little talking...wala!

~Halfkyuubikat


End file.
